


Fiji's Love

by LeeMorrigan



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Boji, Boji Parenthood, Chuy is a mom friend, Creek is a mom friend, Emilio has a secret skill, F/M, Fiji is a mother, Hurt/Comfort, Joe is a dad friend, Lemuel gives the best hugs, M/M, Manfred is awkward, Olivia is a bad-arse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMorrigan/pseuds/LeeMorrigan
Summary: Fiji's child has decided today is their debut, Olivia steps in as midwife when the expected one doesn't show, Bobo is the coach, Creek is the midwife's assistant, and everyone takes care of Fiji for a change. Also, three men show up with gifts and well wishes for the new baby, and Bobo reflects on the woman who helped him to not become like his father as well as the woman he has chosen to spend the rest of his life with.





	Fiji's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided this takes place roughly nine months after the veil was sealed, and while they did not give us an exact month, I decided it had been November-ish, making this take place in August so Fiji's kid is a Leo probably. I made up the characters of Rose and the absent midwife, but otherwise everyone belongs to the MIDNIGHT author and NBC, I am just writing while we wait for a renewal notice.   
> Also, I am getting all my knowledge about birthing babies from old ER reruns, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. I avoided graphic detail, so feel free to eat while reading. Mostly told from Fiji's perspective, but a chunk if from Bobo's and some from the others' perspectives. Fiji deserves a happy family, and so does Bobo. Everyone makes an appearance, except Ghost Grandma and Mr.Snuggly (he was probably hiding in the garden's shade).

Fiji felt so many things, all at once. Bobo’s rough and strong hands holding hers, a fan blowing across her damp face, her old mattress below her hips, and a pain inside as if she were splitting in two. She let out a scream as the latest contraction threatened to tear her apart. She could hear Bobo whispering in her ear to tell her to breathe and never uttering a sound about her grapping his hands so hard. From somewhere around her ankles, she could hear Olivia trying to encourage her.

Once the contraction let up, Fiji sank backwards against Bobo’s chest. He had not moved from his spot behind her since Olivia ordered him there how many hours ago? Fiji had lost track of how long this had been going on. She had planned everything. She had a midwife coming from a couple towns away, one old enough and experienced enough to be able to handle “a witch’s baby”, since sometimes women like Fiji lost control during the birth and set fire to the curtains or caused horrible headaches in everyone within 100 feet of the birthing room. Fiji had even made up potions for herself, to help her strength and to deal with the pain. Creek and Olivia had the unfortunate luck of being the ones who had to tell her that she had run through them two hours ago.

“Fiji?”

She looked up to see Olivia looking softly at her, “Don’t forget to breathe for me, okay?”

Fiji nodded weakly. Creek then came in with a fresh batch of hot water and towels that had just come out of the freezer to press against Fiji’s neck and shoulders to help keep her cool. Of course her baby would decide she wanted to be born during the hottest month of the year. Or he. Bobo had said he didn’t want to know and Fiji wanted to be surprised the day the baby was born, however she still believed they were having a girl. An intuitional feeling, Emilio had teased her about when she confided as much to him.

Fiji looked up to Creek and saw the girl looked positively shaken. Fiji had helped a couple women give birth over the years and had some idea what to expect. Living with her brother and father, kept a half step away from everyone, Creek probably only knew what she saw on TV or read in 9th grade health. Poor girl. Fiji reached out and gave Creek’s hand a little squeeze.

“I’m alright, Creek. Nothing women haven’t been doing for thousands of years.”

Olivia snorted some kind of sarcastic laugh as she checked Fiji again. Somehow Fiji had never expected Olivia to know how to do this stuff, yet when Olivia started giving out orders to everyone, Fiji did not question it. And right now, if Olivia used that same authoritative tone to tell her to fight WWIII, Fiji would likely hop to.

Just as another contraction hit, Fiji was vaguely aware of her bedroom door opening again. Once the contraction subsided, she could hear Manfred and Creek speaking to each other while Bobo had moved his right hand to rub Fiji’s lower back. Goddess, did it feel like someone was ripping her apart from the inside.

“How’s she doing?”

“I don’t know. Olivia says she’s good, so… I guess she’s good?”

Fiji looked up at Manfred and Creek. Manfred was as pale as he got when possessed. His eyes were focused on the towel in Olivia’s hands. Fiji caught herself wondering if he knew anything more than what she figured Creek and Bobo did about this. Perhaps after she had her baby, Fiji would have to offer some lessons. That train of thought got cut off by another contraction. One that had Bobo whispering encouragements to breathe and Olivia giving her orders to the same effect.

Manfred came over to her, offering a weak but friendly smile. Fiji didn’t quite make out what he said to Bobo or what Bobo said back, until her contraction let up. Then she could focus a little better and her heart in her ears wasn’t drowning out everyone else.

“Can I get you anything, Fiji? Ice from the diner? More fans?”

She shook her head.

“No, but thank you. Just… make sure no one else comes around, please? I’m not really up for company right now.”

He nodded.

“Sure, whatever you need, Fiji.”

He walked out, but not before giving Creek a quick, one-armed hug and kissing her temple. If Fiji weren’t so wiped out, she probably would have chuckled at how cute these two were.  
Manfred walked out of Fiji’s house just in time to hear her letting out some sort of strangled sound. He did not envy anyone in that room, particularly not Fiji. Although he knew Fiji would never complain about it once the baby was born. It was just not in her nature. As he was about to head back to his own house, he spotted Joe heading toward Fiji’s house.

“Joe?”

Joe turned a bit, coming over to Manfred instead of continuing his intended course.

“Hey, have you seen Fiji? Chuy said she was supposed to come over so he could teach her how to make some sort of tea. I just got back from Austin, so”, Manfred interrupted him to answer.

“She’s uh… having the baby.”

Joe’s eyes went wide. Manfred added, “Now.”

Joe started off for Fiji’s house, Manfred right on his heels.

“She doesn’t want company!”

Joe waved him off.

“I’m not company. Chuy isn’t the only one who picked up some herbal knowledge over the years.”

Once inside, Joe started going through all of Fiji’s herbs and her little garden like a madman turned loose. Creek came through the door just as they heard Fiji scream. She looked as confused as Manfred was.

“Joe?”

Joe didn’t spare the girl a glance as he explained.

“There’s a tea, I learned it from an old woman in Turkey. It helps ease the pain and it keeps the mother-to-be from getting drousy, but it also helps prevent any infections and such. There’s a long, complicated scientific explination for all of that, but the short version is that it works. Where is her microwave?”

Manfred shrugged. Creek looked worried.

“She doesn’t have a microwave, Joe.”

Joe made a noise somewhere between a growl and a huff.

“Of course she wouldn’t. Guess she’ll have to have the gritty version.”

Joe handed Creek a mug with muddy looking water that was vaguely greener than a oak table. It also had black and green flecks floating in it. Creek did not think it looked at all appetizing.

“Here, make sure she drinks this. And tell Olivia to make sure Fiji gets up and walks, once she’s had the baby and taken a short nap. It’ll help. She’ll hate it, but it will help.”

Joe then walked out without another word, leaving Creek holding this mug of warm, muddy water and Manfred looking like most people would if they saw something weird. Weird was pretty normal in Midnight, so it took a bit more than usual to get any one of them shaken up.

“You should… probably make sure she drinks that.”

Creek nodded.

“Okay.”

Manfred looked back at the door, then to Creek.

“You all alright?”

Creek nodded.

“Fiji’s strong. She’ll probably have that baby before nightfall and be up making Olivia breakfast just after sunrise, while Bobo walks the floor with the baby.”

Manfred smiled.

“You know he won’t let that kid out’ve his sight until Fiji banishes him back to the pawn shop.”

Creek chuckled. She really could see that. He was that kind of man, he would dote on a child and make them feel like the center of his world, because his kid and Fiji would be the center of his world. No question about it. And he would protect them with his all.

“Every kid should have parents like them.”, Creek commented.

“Yeah, they should.”, Manfred agreed. 

“I better get back in there and make sure someone drinks her tea.”

Manfred grinned a little.

“Heaven-sent, tea.”

Creek shook her head at him.

“You just couldn’t resist, could you?”

Manfred shrugged, walking backwards towards the door.

“Get out of here.”, she shewed him away, turning and heading to Fiji’s side.

Manfred left, and Creek went in with the tea. Fiji was now laying somewhat on her side, her head propped on Bobo’s leg. Olivia was sitting a little further away, head resting back against the wall, eyes closed, arms limp at her sides. Creek went over to Fiji’s side, deciding to enlist Bobo’s help.

“Bobo, can you help lift her up a little? Joe says she needs to drink this. It’ll help protect from infection, keep her strength up, and dull the pain a little, he said.”

Fiji looked up, confused.

“Joe?”

“He came by a few minutes ago. He bumped into Manfred and when he heard the news, he wanted to make sure you were taken care of. So he made this and bid me to come make you drink it. And I’m supposed to make sure you walk, after the baby is born and you’ve had some sleep.”

Bobo nodded, taking the mug from Creek and helping Fiji sit up to drink.

“Here. Just pretend it’s one of my attempts at your peach infused tea.”

That earned a small but happy smile from Fiji. One that almost survived the first sip of Joe’s tea. Creek did have to admit it had smelled a bit of lemongrass, orange peel, and cinnamon, so it may have tasted a little better than it looked. Probably not too much, but a little. Halfway through the tea, Fiji did seem to be regaining a little color and some of her bubbly personality. Bobo was going to have to buy Joe a drink when this was over. Maybe a whole case. Of course, it occurred to him that he had never actually seen Joe drink anything except soda and the occasional coffee at the diner.

Another contraction hit Fiji and suddenly the pillow behind Bobo was on fire. Creek went at it with a damp towel while Olivia continued to give Fiji instructions in a tone that a drill sergeant would envy. Bobo complied with the instructions she gave him, though he would have anyway. There was no way he would have been anywhere else except at Fiji’s side, letting her crush his hands and even throw up on him shortly after the contractions started being more than every 10 minutes.

Fiji asked about the fire once the contraction started, and she was clearly worried and a bit embarrassed at losing her control. Creek smiled and waved her off, making it clear it was alright. They understood. The next contraction came very quickly after, followed by a new order from Olivia.

“Fiji, when the next one comes, you push for all you’re worth. You got me? Your baby needs you right now, and you can do this. You’ve got this.”

Fiji nodded. Olivia leveled her gaze on Bobo.

“Make sure to support her weight. Fiji, I want you to let Bobo hold you up. You just concentrate on your baby right now, alright?”

Fiji just nodded again, Bobo already helping get her more upright on the side of the bed, so they could bypass the footboard. Olivia grabbed a couple of the towels Creek had brought fresh out of the drier from giving them a fresh wash- on Fiji’s orders. Creek was pretty sure it was just something they sent her to do to keep her busy and out of Olivia and Fiji’s hair. As long as it was at all helpful, Creek would never mind.  
The next contraction came, and Fiji pushed with all her might. She willed herself to bring this baby into the world, safe and healthy. Olivia encouraged her in her own, very Olivia, way. Bobo held her in place, his chest supporting her back and letting her rest her head against his shoulder, all of her energy right into delivering her baby.

When it was over, she let out a big breath. She had a new appreciation for just how wiped out new mothers were, when she had come to bring them teas or her oat bars Bobo was constantly sneaking whenever she baked them up. She would have to start doubling up on the amount of dark chocolate she put in the oat bars.

The next one hit before she had a chance to give any further thought to oat bars or Bobo’s snatching a few. Fiji once more felt as though she were splitting in half, although this time there was a burning and stretching she hadn’t felt as deeply before. Then she felt the shifting. Her child’s head had moved down the canal between her hips. Olivia was probably telling her as much, although with her heart roaring in her eardrums, Fiji couldn’t hear her.

She pushed. And pushed. It hurt more than she could describe. And she pushed. She would have her child now, her child would be healthy and well. She willed it so hard, praying to the goddess as she screamed through the pain. 

Then she heard it. A scream. A perfect, piercing wail that broke through everything else. Fiji’s baby. Falling back against Bobo, she felt boneless and a bit empty, though it was alright. Her child was here. Alive, healthy, and pink against the green towels Olivia had the child in as she cleaned away the fluids, checking the baby’s nose and such to make sure the airway was clear.

Then Olivia sat up, hoisting the baby gently into Fiji’s outstretched arms. Creek came around with the blanket Fiji had sent her to get from the nursery earlier, although Fiji was now too distracted with falling in love anew, to notice anyone else around her. Her little baby was screaming away, wiggling and wrinkly. When the baby’s eyes opened, they were a dark blue, akin to Bobo’s, though her skin was closer to Fiji’s and her sparse hair already appeared to have some curl.

“She’s perfect.”, Fiji vaguely heard Olivia saying.

“Hello little girl. We’ve been waiting for you.”, Fiji cooed.

Bobo reached around her, tracing his finger gently across the baby’s cheek. He could hardly believe it. He had a daughter. With Fiji. He and Fiji’s daughter was sitting there, in Fiji’s arms, as perfect and beautiful as her mother, and Bobo was already mad about this little girl. He knew, without any doubt, he would do anything for this little girl. Move mountains, fight demons, anything she needed.

Olivia took the little girl back and had Creek rewrap the baby in a new diaper and the fresh blanket while Olivia and Fiji dealt with the afterbirth. Fiji got Bobo to fetch something for her from the fridge to line her underwear after, that would help her body recover a bit faster and reduce the risks of infection and such, and then Olivia helped her put on a fresh gown as she had sweat and a few other fluids on the oversized T-shirt she had been wearing since Olivia first showed up to help.

Once she was settled in a nest of pillows, Creek returned the new little girl to Fiji’s arms and Bobo settled onto the edge of the bed to stare at them. He could not look away, and neither could Fiji. Their little girl was here. She was perfect and she was here.

Creek asked, “What are you gonna name her?”

Bobo beamed. Fiji blushed, ducking her eyes away from Olivia quickly to look at the blankets between her arms and where Olivia sat perched on the bottom corner of the bed. Olivia had looked almost as tired as Fiji felt, almost. Now she was looking a bit pale but otherwise her usual ready-for-butt-kicking self.

“We were thinking of Olivia Rose.”, Fiji said.

Both of the other two women had a small intake of breath, although while Creek looked like she was going to send out announcements with glitter and confetti, Olivia looked like someone had sucker punched her. Fiji instantly worried.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Olivia leaned forward and, in an uncharacteristic show of affection, hugged Fiji overtop the new little girl. And the hug leaned for a moment before she moved back to her former position. Then Bobo spoke up.

“We also planned to ask you to be her God-mother. Fiji wants to do a blessing ceremony in a week or so, then I want to have our little girl baptized after her six-week check up. Which means she’ll need a God-mother, and I can’t imagine a better guardian angel, no offense to Joe.”

They all let out a small laugh. No one had quite gotten one-hundred percent used to having an actual angel living just down the street.

“I would be honored. And I mean it, as long as I’m here, this little girl is never going to have to worry.”, then she leaned forward a bit with a small smirk. “Granted, with you two for parents, she hardly needs the rest of the Midnighters. But she’s still got us.”

Fiji felt the tears and smiled anyway. Her little girl was here, Bobo was at her side, and Olivia had accepted God-mother duties with her usual can-do attitude. Life didn’t get much more perfect than this. It was not a Hallmark movie but it was hers, and it was perfect in her eyes.

“Why Rose?”, Creek asked of the middle name. Fiji looked up at Bobo, leaving him to explain.

“My mother’s mother, and the one who looked after me a low when I real little. She was a native Texan and sweet-natured. She didn’t know what kind of family my mother had married into and when she learned, she made a point of exposing me to everything my father tried to make sure I hated. She knew she couldn’t take him head on, but she could do things to save me from becoming just like him. Rose Hannity was a kind woman with a hidden strength, and I want our little girl to have that too.”

Fiji smiled.

“I’m pretty sure Rose’s sweetness and hidden steel lives on in you, but I agree. I want Livvy to have that too, and your grandma deserves to be remembered.”

Olivia smiled at them, feeling like she might burst with happiness while also feeling a tightness in her chest very much akin to a panic attack. She checked on them once more before making her exit with an excuse about checking on the shop before turning in for the night to let Lemuel take his nightshift. Then Creek headed off to the kitchen, taking all the dirty clothes and towels with her. She figured the new family needed some privacy.

Olivia walked out as fast as her legs would carry her, wobbly as they suddenly felt. She headed off for the basement. She needed a hot shower. And vodka. Lots and lots of vodka. Then perhaps her favorite vampire and husband would be awake. 

The shower felt good, scalding hot, almost right for cooking a lobster. Then she did go into their small kitchen to prepare herself an adult beverage and sink into a plush chair. However, somewhere between grabbing the bottle of vodka and getting a glass, Olivia found herself shaking, in a ball on the floor. A position she was still in when Lemuel rose. The next thing she knew, they were on the bed, Lemual’s arms wrapped around her as she sat sideways on his lap, her own arms in a vice-grip over his left arm.

“Fiji and the baby?”

“They’re alright.”

Lemuel breathed a sigh of relief. Before today, Olivia had only been present for one birth. It had been in a hotel room, holding the hand of a girl who had been Olivia’s friend since they were 9, as the girl delivered the baby made on prom-night with a boyfriend who dumped her a week after prom. Olivia held her friend’s hand all through the birth with a private doctor giving orders, and she had held her friend’s hand as her friend died from complications. And all because the girl’s rich family did not want anyone to know their daughter had gotten pregnant under such circumstances. Fiji and Bobo appeared to have no issue over their child being conceived the night they defeated Concular and Manfred sealed the veil. Yet a pair of rich parents allowed their daughter to give birth in a hotel, half a world away from everyone who ought to have been with her. Only Olivia had cared enough to get there and be with her. And Olivia had made sure that child was cared for by proper parents, whom Olivia still checked in on regularly.

“Do you need me to…?”

Olivia shook her head.

“The worst of it has past, I just… need this.”

Lemuel held her a little closer, letting his one hand move up to message the tension out of Olivia’s neck and shoulders. His touch might now be as warm as Manfred or Emilio’s would be, however he was not so cold as others might think. And he was glad he was not a mortal. The deathgrip Olivia had on his arm would break a human’s bones.

“The baby’s health. A little girl. They gave her Bobo’s grandma’s name, and mine.”

She let out a shuttered breath.

“I’m a God-mother to Olivia Rose Cavanaugh.”

Lemuel smiled. Bobo’s name was fake and Fiji’s was not, so he had said they planned to give her Fiji’s name. Lemuel also suspected this had been completely Bobo’s idea. 

“A little girl could not ask for better parents… or a better God-mother.”

He felt a small smile against his shoulder.

“Or a better uncle.”

He held his wife a little closer. Their life was not easy or smooth, however it was an adventure he could not imagine taking with anyone else. He leaned down, kissing her forehead and letting her adjust to lay her head against his chest, over his undead heart. 

Meanwhile, upstairs, Emilio and Chuy were following Manfred back over to Fiji’s house. Manfred got the door, allowing the other two men to come through ahead of him so he could get the door behind them all. Both men had come bearing gifts, so their hands were laden.

Entering Fiji’s bedroom, they found Bobo half asleep in a rocking chair with the new baby in his arms while Fiji was coming back from the bathroom, Creek at her elbow, guiding her back to the bed. Fiji smiled up at all of them, glowing in her happiness while also looking tired enough to sleep for a month. Creek helped her into bed and get the fan adjusted to blow past her in the August heat, while also not blowing too much on Livvy. 

Chuy came forward first, a basket in his arms with a small blanket over it. Pulling back the blanket, he showed them the sealed jars and tubberwear containers. The basket was big enough to pack a picnic lunch for a small football team, and Chuy had it slightly overflowing. 

“I made some lunches and dinners for the two of you, and don’t worry- nothing unnatural or that you can’t have while you’re nursing. And I made a fresh pitcher of lemonade and another of tea, but Joe is going to bring them over in a bit, once they’ve finished chilling in the fridge. This way neither of you will have to cook or head to the diner, market, or anything for a couple days or so. You can hole up here a little bit until this little girl is ready for her public debut.”

They all chuckled at his enthusiasm. When Fiji first came to Midnight, she never would have guessed she would have such a wonderful family waiting for her. Nor that she would have a little girl who would grow up with these people around her, watching out for her. Looking up, she saw Emilio shyly standing nearer to the door, a small paper bag in hand.

“Are you alright, Emilio?”

He nodded, stepping forward to hand her the bag. Fiji took it with a ‘thank you’, before she carefully opening it and removed the contents. Pretty gift paper in shades of pale yellow, orange, and purple all around a beautiful blanket. No, a small quilt. It was a beautiful shade of deep purple with several moon shapes on it, and when Fiji unwrapped it to see the center, it had a small blessing hand stitched into it. All the stitching had been done by hand, not a bit of it machine-stitched.

“Emilio, this is beautiful…and all by hand.”

He smiled with a small blush dusting his cheeks.

“I started once you made the announcement. A little Midnight-themed blanket for this town’s newest resident.”

Fiji read the blessing, smiling with fresh tears in her eyes.

“That is beautiful.”

Emilio was looking at the baby, “She’s beautiful, Fiji.”

“Thank you.”

Bobo smiled at the group before him. Manfred, Emilio, and Chuy. He was reminded of the tale of the Three Wisemen that his grandma told him every Christmas in his childhood. Granted, he supposed most new parents felt that way when the family showed up with gifts and well wishes, all fussing over the newest edition to said family.

Manfred looked a bit awkward, standing off in the corner. Bobo supposed that the younger man felt a little bit apart from it all. He couldn’t have that. Manfred had saved them and more, he was a friend.

“You alright over there, Manfred?”

The younger man nodded.

“I just… I don’t know anything about babies or whatnot, but if you guys need anything, I’m right across the street. You need someone to cover day shifts at the pawn shop, maybe someone to come by and cook… just remember, I know one thing about babies- where they come from.”

That earned a chuckle from pretty much the whole room before Fiji yawned and Livvy fussed for her mama. Bobo handed the little girl off, using a couple more pillows to help prop her in Fiji’s arms. He then turned to their guests.

“I hate to throw you all out, but I think we all better head to the living room and let these two get some rest.”

Chuy waved Bobo off.

“No, you stay here. You look almost as tired as if you just had a baby. I’ll just put these things in the fridge, then I’ll head out. Emilio, you’re coming to dinner with Joe and I to celebrate.”

He then looked over at Manfred and Creek.

“You both are also invited, and once we leave, I’ll call Olivia to let she and Lem know to get their butts over for dinner, or breakfast in Lem’s case. Not that he really eats.”

Emilio nodded, following Chuy out to the kitchen, while Manfred held out a hand that Creek took as they headed out, Manfred calling over his shoulder, “I mean it, I’m right across the street.”

Bobo and Fiji nodded, thanking him as he left. Once everyone was gone and the house was quiet again, Bobo looked over to see Fiji fast asleep atop her mound of pillows, their daughter also sound asleep against Fiji’s chest with her little head resting over Fiji’s big heart. He smiled. For a long time he was not sure what would become of him, what he believed, what he deserved, or if he would ever have a home again. Yet in this moment, he felt as if he had not only won some lottery where he got everything he always wanted, but as if he had walked straight into Heaven. Like one of those pictures his Sunday school teacher used to task children with drawing what their own, personal Heaven would look like. This was his. 

Settling into the rocking chair beside the bed, he watched them until his own eyelids drooped too low to deny and he finally fell asleep. He and Fiji were a family, with their little Olivia Rose, and he would make sure they were happy and love every day for the rest of his life. His Fiji and Livvy.


End file.
